1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement on the film cartridge loading device of a camera adapted to use a film cartridge having a movable light-shield cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of the known cameras have been arranged to have a restricting member for preventing the camera from being loaded with any film cartridge that contains a partly exposed film, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 6-35121.
Meanwhile, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 4-90530 has disclosed a camera arranged to use a spring for ejecting a film cartridge in conjunction with a cartridge chamber lid.
In the case of the camera disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 6-35121, restriction imposed by the loading restricting member is canceled if the film contained in the film cartridge has not been exposed. Then, even if the cartridge chamber lid is open, a driving member which is arranged on the side of the camera to transmit power to a cover for shielding a film exit-and-entrance opening from light and a mechanism for opening and closing the opening (hereinafter referred to as active light lock and abbreviated to ALL) which are provided on the film cartridge comes to engage the ALL to unlock a lock member of the ALL when the film cartridge is loaded. However, the camera of this kind has presented a problem in that the lock member of the ALL tends to cease to function due to occurrence of a plastic deformation or a crack if it is kept in an unlocked state.
Meanwhile, the latter patent application, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. HEI 4-90530, which relates to a camera having the ejector has disclosed nothing about an engaging relation between the ALL disposed on the film cartridge and the driving member disposed on the side of the camera. The latter camera, therefore, has the same problem as the former.